Torchwood Global
by mamanana
Summary: COE fix. Ianto's in charge and going global. Ianto/Jack pairing maybe others later. M rating later m/m and such. I do not own this show or any of its characters. Its the BBC's baby.
1. Chapter 1 Commander In Chief

Torchwood Global

Commander –in-chief

Jack paused as he raised his fingers to touch his wrist strap. The quiet was shattered by a strange vibrating noise, as behind him, a light shone from a doorway that hadn't been there a second ago. An antique telephone box stood there along with a young woman wearing a strange black military outfit and holding a deadly looking weapon in her hands. "Captain Jack Harkness," she shouted, "you are hereby ordered to surrender your wrist strap ." "Under who's orders?" An obviously flummoxed Jack thundered back. "Commander Ianto Jones, Torchwood Global." came the unexpected reply. Jacks hands fell limply to his sides. Both Gwen and Rhys' mouths dropped open in surprise. As they all stared at the Tardis, a thin and nervous man only Jack recognized as the Doctor appeared followed by a man in a black suit and long leather coat. He wore a military hat that shaded his eyes, making his features even more difficult to pick out under the stars. As he strode toward the group with his entourage in tow, he gave Jack a slow half smile. Jack whispered, "Ianto ", then fell unconscious to the cold Cardiff ground.

Ianto ran to his as the rest of the strange group enclosed them. The dark haired military woman pulled out a strange blinking device to Jack and turned to Ianto and stated, "He's in shock. We'll need to get him to the safe house as soon as possible sir." Gwen and Rhys spoke at once. "How did…" "Where did you..." "M, get these two to their car and have them follow us to the house. I'll explain when we get there guys." he said to the confused couple. The severe looking woman smiled at Gwen as she put her arm around her and led her and her husband down the hill. "Poor things, you look frozen. Let's get you into that car and if don't mind giving us a ride, we have a car a little further down the road. You can follow us after that." "What's going on?" Gwen demanded. "Something wonderful." the dark haired woman said emitting a sound that was suspiciously like a giggle.

At the top of the hill, Ianto kneeled on the grass cradling Jacks body from the cold ground. The doctor looked fondly at both of them, patted Ianto on the shoulder, smiled, then walked back to his TARDIS. The door closed, the ground shook, and the telephone booth was gone. Ianto picked Jack up, shifting him to get a better hold. He looked down at the tired and thin face of his captain, brushed his lips to his mouth, then started down the hill.

TGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTTGGG

As the cars pulled up the small brick house, the woman known as M jumped out with her gun in her hand and scanned the area. Nodding to herself, she walked up to the house as the door opened and light spilled out to the vacant street. A man appeared and gave her a nod of recognition. "All is set up as you requested ma'am." "Fine. You may go. Tell the driver to remain on call." "Yes ma'am." with a curt bow, he was at the car assisting the two men out. M approached the second car with a smile. "I would invite you in but we need to get settled. If you wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow afternoon, the commander can explain things more." Gwen opened her mouth to start what was obviously going to be a flood of questions. "I can't say anything now." M interrupted. " remember this house but don't mention any of this to anyone else. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she turned and walked after the men, closing and locking the front door behind her. Gwen turned to her husband and he said "Tomorrow." He pulled the car away from the curb muttering about torchwood and ghosts.

In the quiet of the house, M led Ianto to one of the bedrooms just off the hallway. "Everything you need should be here. Just let me know if there is anything we forgot." She said in an efficient tone as Ianto placed Jack on the bed. "Do you need help with him?" she asked. "No." came the terse reply. She stepped close to Ianto as he began to remove Jacks clothes and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. I'll help you get him into his pajama bottoms and then you can get under the covers and hold him. From what you've told me about him, that should snap him out of it quick enough." Ianto flashed her a grateful smile and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, I just worry about him." "I know, love." M smiled back and helped Ianto ease Jack into the bed.  
Ianto stripped down to his underwear and carefully lay next to the shivering form under the blanket. M smiled again as she pulled the covers over them better. She began picking up and folding their clothes making sure everything was tidy in the room before turning to the couple in the bed. "There are supplies in the bedside table if you need them." She informed the blushing man in the bed and with that she backed out f the room and closed the door firmly.

Ianto looked down at his lover as the door closed. His heart gave a sickening lurch as he took in the haunted features of his Captain. He pulled the trembling body closer into his arms, laying Jacks head against his warm bare chest. As he stroked Jacks hair, he told him how much he loved him and needed him. The words became incoherent phrases of comfort as tears began to fall from Ianto eyes. He thought of all his love had gone through while he was away with the council and training, and he wondered if Jack had broken too much to fix this time. The thought chilled him.


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Me?

As Ianto held Jack, he began to hear his name whispered over and over. He looked down to his captains lips as they formed "Ianto" over and over. "Jack, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Wake up and smile for me." His words took on a desperate edge as the low chanting continued. He began to kiss Jacks neck, softly at first. Gentle kisses gave way to small nibbles and licks up and down his neck. He paid special attention to Jacks ear and bottom of his jaw, knowing that this usually drove him mad. He ghosted his hand up and down Jacks chest. First small circles then slow brushes working his way lower and lower. The response he got was not what he expected.

The chanting stopped, but Jack rolled over, pressing his face against Iantos' chest tightly and began sobbing. Ianto began rocking him back and forth, murmuring comfort in soft Welsh, and kissing his head. Jack continued sobbing until his voice was so hoarse that he stopped making any sound save for sniffles and gasps for air. Ianto reached behind his for the tissues and tenderly cleaned Jacks face and his own drenched chest, throwing the used tissues into the wastebasket by the bed. He gently pulled Jacks face up to look in his eyes and after a moment he was rewarded with Jack finally focusing at him with a wild desperate look. "Cariad, I'm here. It's going to be ok." Jacks mouth formed the word "How?". Ianto smiled, knowing all the ways Jack meant that question. "It's a long story. I'll tell you everything later but right now I need to know you're with me. Can you trust me?" Jack nodded and loosened his grip slightly.

Ianto leaned down and kissed Jack tenderly, his thumb brushing his jaw as his other arm cradled him close. "I missed you so much" he said with more soft kisses to emphasize his point. Jacks arm came up and cupped the back of Iantos head, pulling him closer, deepening their kisses. Both were out of breath as Ianto pulled away with a small laugh. "Jack, you need rest first. You look like you haven't slept in days." "Months." Jack replied in a gravely broken voice. Iantos eyes widened at the tortured look in his lovers eyes. "Sleep love. I won't leave." Ianto whispered as he rested his head on Jacks and kissed his soft hair. Jack gave no protest as he weakly laid his head on Iantos chest and let his heartbeat lull him into a soft and peaceful sleep. His last thoughts were,"If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up again." Ianto waited until Jacks breathing became rhythmic and normal before finally letting his own eyes close.

TGTGTGTGGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Jack awoke with a start. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar room before he realized his pillow was warm and breathing. He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to look in case it wasn't real. He couldn't handle any more disappointing dreams that became nightmares when he woke to find the truth of his loss. Ianto felt Jacks movement and opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Jack slowly raised his eyes to the young Welshman. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a strangled sob as he grabbed Iantos face and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. "Are you really here?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer. Ianto grinned lopsidedly and said "Of course, you didn't think I would leave you on your own did ya?" Jack rolled on top of Ianto and began peppering his face and neck with kisses. "I missed you so much. I don't know how you're here, but please don't leave." "Never again." Ianto promised.

Soft, light, disbelieving kisses became deeper and more demanding with each passing minute. Jack pressed his body against Iantos as he in turn hugged Jack tighter. One hand gently kneading his ass, while the other rubbed his back. The room was full of moans and calling of one another names as if to prove this was real. Both were as hard as iron and aching as they ground against one another, straining for release. Underwear and pajama bottoms were shed hastily. The need to feel each other's skin overcoming them. Desperately they clung together until Jack pulled Ianto on top of him and said "Oh god, Ianto, fuck me now .Please." With that, Ianto reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, hastily pouring it on his throbbing cock and hand, He reached down slowly circling his lovers opening, dipping one finger in. At this, Jack threw his head back and yelled, "Now. Please. "Ianto smiled and pushed his second finger in scissoring them prepare his lover. Jack was uncontrollably bucking his hips, pushing himself against Iantos hand, sobbing "Now,now" over and over as Iantos fingers found the sensitive area that made Jack see stars and caused lightning to flash through his body. As Ianto pulled his fingers out he pushed his cock hard into his lover, burying himself as deep as he could. Without waiting a second, Jacks legs wound around Ianto and he was moving beneath him. They set a furious rhythm, both racing towards release. Jack screamed out as he came, shuddering, tightening around Ianto. Ianto came with a cry, his entire body spasming. As the tremors subsided, Ianto rolled off Jack, pulling him close. He noticed the tears on Jacks face at the same time Jack noticed them on his. They both smiled and began to tenderly wiping each other tears away. Kissing softly and holding each other tight.

Jack looked carefully into Iantos beautiful stormy blue eyes and said, "I love you. I think I have since the first minute I saw you. I'm sorry I couldn't face it sooner." Ianto smiled sweetly and said "I love you too. Sir."


End file.
